The present invention relates generally to the electrical, electronic and computer arts, and, more particularly, to memory circuitry.
Emerging memory applications such as STT-MRAM (Spin-transfer torque magnetic random-access memory) and RRAM (Resistive random-access memory) require bidirectional selection for efficient operation. Transistor selectors enable bidirectional operation; however, they introduce some asymmetry. This is because, depending on the voltage polarity of the operation, the transistor terminal connected to the memory element may be the functional drain or the functional source. The issue of asymmetry becomes more problematic for multi-state or synaptic memories.